Daughter of Ice and Snow
by Matris
Summary: Matris has been a Hunter of Artemis for 59 years, staying a 14 year old girl. She is sooo tired of killing the same monsters over and over so she finally decides to quit being a hunter and go to camp half blood. We're intresting things were always happening. (Starts at the time when building the Argo II.)
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Snow

After 59 years, something finally changed. When looking back, I`m still not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing. I can barely remember before I joined the hunt. After all, I was just 5. Artemis still refuses to tell me where she found me, and none of my fellow hunters know either.

I know, you`re probable all like, "whoa Artemis" or, "whoa Hunters" or even, "whoa hunters and Artemis" Yes well, I have been a hunter of Artemis for like, my whole life. We spend our days hunting down beasts and Monsters. It was fun and all, but after a long time, the same monsters would keep coming back and back and back. It actually got kind of boring. After I killed the Minotaur for the 37th time, I was through. That night I thought about leaving. Would Artemis even let me? What would I do if I was released from Artemis`s service? Artemis was like a mom to me, which was pretty weird because she looked 4 years younger than me because I appeared to be a 14 year old. My chest burned with longing to do something besides hunt monsters.

Before I knew it, my feet led me to the front of Artemis`s tent. It was snowing like crazy so I should have been cold, but I guess I was to excited/nervous.

I took a deep breath. "Here goes everything" I thought to myself as I entered Artemis`s tent.

"Hello Lady Artemis" I muttered, shuffling my feet

"Hello Madis" said Artemis "what brings you here at this hour of the night?"

"Umm, well I was sort of wondering if maybe-"

"You haven`t fallen in love have you!" Artemis`s voice was suddenly strict

"Of course not!" I felt heat rising to my cheeks

"Men will always disappoint you Madis" She said gravely

"Yes I know, it`s just that, well I`ve spent the whole last 59 years doing the same thing as I can remember. So I was wondering if there was any way I could, you know, leave." I blurted out.

Artemis`s face dropped and she sighed, "All my hunters leave me someday." I knew you would too, whether it is through death, or love. But never before has anyone left just because they were bored." I fingered my hair nervously looking at the floor. I wasn't quite sure what to say. After an extended silence Artemis finally sighed, "Very well, I know within a week you will be running back begging me to let you join the hunters again."

Before I knew it I was back in my tent packing everything that I owned. I was going to finally leave! I almost exploded with excitement! Tomorrow I would be leaving for camp Half-Blood. Okay, that part I wasn't so excited about. Every respectable hunter loathed that place. But at least Artemis had told me that I was a half-blood. Although even she didn't know who my parents were.

As I finished packing I whistled and my favorite Raven, xxx flew over carrying a dead mouse,

"um.. Good job I guess?" I patted her head. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Caw"

"Well I guess I`ll have to see if you follow me" I grinned.

"Caw"

Thank goodness (or should I say thank Goddess hehe) Artemis hadn`t put her anti-aging thingy on me until I was 14 or else I would still look like a 5 year old when I entered civilization. I actually checked my reflection that morning before leaving, and I almost tripped on my hair as I left my tent. Duh! I forgot to braid my hair! If I didn`t braid my hair, it would reach my ankles! I wasn`t sure if that was normal or not at camp Half-blood. But I quickly fish tailed it until it only reached my waist anyways. I was just leaving the tent when Artemis approached,

"We will be dropping you off at Camp Half blood in 5 minutes time." Artemis spat out with distaste.

"Alright" I said trying to hide my excitement,

"Madis?" Artemis addressed in a much softer tone "We will miss you"

I smiled not sure what to say but Artemis continued

"Did you remember your bow?"

"Yes"

"And you know what to do if a boy flirts with you right"

"Do the Hunter`s Takedown"

"Good, are you ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"Here, take xxx with you"

"Thanks so much Artemis I-" but I didn`t get to finish because I was being whisked away to camp half blood.


	2. Chapter 2 The Girl that Cried Dragon

"Pop!" I stumbled as Artemis and I landed on soft, emerald grass, "Pop" my bag and Filos (xxx`s new name thanks to a fan fiction guest.) landed on me. Filos started squawking and fluttering around before landing on my her head.

"Goodbye Madis, have a good time." Artemis said quickly as she started to teleport again.

"Oh wait! Aren't you coming with me?" I yelped, alarmed. Artemis scoffed loudly.

"No, I have absolutely no interest in going to that place, it is infested with lying cheating spawn of the most irresponsible gods! And it`s-" but she was gone before she could finished.

I stood alone (with Filos) on the hill next to an enormous pine tree with the famous golden fleece hung on it`s branches. I took a moment to admire the beautiful glittering sheepsk- oh my gosh, there was a dragon curled around the tree. I froze staring at it. It had enormous yellow fangs and scared the bejeeses out of me. It was about 20 feet long and it was—snoring?- I couldn't defeat it by myself. If I attacked it, it would wake up and kill me, I had to go get help. I slowly backed up and once there was a good amount of distance between the monster and me, I broke out running towards the closest building, a big blue house. Filos quickly followed As I ran down the hill, I jumped into a summersault and rolled down the rest of the hill. I quickly popped back up and kept running. When I finally reached the house I was, sweaty, out of breath and covered in grass and dirt. I broke through the door and stumbled into the room

"Dra-dragon!" I made out barley able to catch my breath, "By the fleece!" To my surprise, (and anger) The crowd didn`t scream, panic, or scramble for weapons, they laughed. I was utterly confused, didn`t these people understand the danger? Maybe they really were as stupid as Artemis made them out to be? They apparently thought that the impending doom of this dragon was hilarious.

"What is so hilarious?" I growled with my hands on my hips. This was apparently funnier. A couple of them fell to the ground laughing. Most of them were kids, from around 10 to 18, all gathered around a Ping-Pong table. Finally someone was able to catch his breath to explain. A Hispanic boy with pointy ears, brown eyes and black hair stood still laughing

"Girl," he made out in-between laughs "That`s Peleus," He broke into another minute long laughing fit, "guardian of the fleece!"

"what?" I asked as Filos swooped into the room and landed on my shoulder.

"you don't think we'd leave the fleece unprotected do you?"I was speechless. I mentally face slaped myself. Duh! Of course the fleece would be heavily guarded. And why would a robbing dragon be taking a nap? (I was mentally hitting my head on the wall now.). The laughter finally started dying down when a door burst open

"seriously! I leave for three minutes and you're already distracted from our mission" a centaur trotted into the room he was in his late forties and had a white stallion from the waist down. I heard him mutter something awfully like. Really. I've got to remember never to leave a room packed with ADD teenagers with deadly weapons.

"Anyways, I just finished an iris message with Artemis, and one of her hunters is here to join us, know I know we all hate the hunters..." someone cleared their throat. Everyone moved aside to reveal me.

"erm, what I meant was..."Chiron started

"it's all right Chiron," I said meaningfully,"we all hate you too." everyone in the room tensed up, a couple of the kids put their hands on their weapons. "I'm just kidding!" I said exasperatedly. I heard a couple of people mutter something about Hunters twisted senses of humor. Okay this wasn't going very well. I decided to change the subject.

"so... Um my name is Matris and I'm a hunter that got bored."

Everyone stared at me.

"How do you get bored of being a hunter?" a boy about my age asked

"are you sure that you didn't just fall in love?"

"yes. I am absolutely sure." I said gritting my teeth. I was restraining myself from stabbing this dude.

"Well, we need to find your living situation.

Do you know your godly parent?"Chirion said obviously trying to change the subject. I shook my head. Still glaring at the one boy. He coward back against the wall. Satisfied, I turned my full attention on Chiron.

"you can leave your bag in the big house. Since you'll probably be claimed by nightfall. Does anyone want to show Matris around the camp?" No one raised their hand. "Come on anybody?" again a long silence. "alright then. Group huddle to decide." everyone groaned. It took about five minutes of rock paper scissors.(a hectare kid kept on turning his hands into actual rock, paper and scissors.). Finally the boy I had been glaring at was pushed out of the circle trembling a little. Wow, out of all the people. Oh well. I felt a little bad for him because he was so scared of me and decided to give him a

second chance.

"r-ready?" he asked timidly.

"yep."


	3. Chapter 3 camp tour

As we left the big house, the boy was still really tense.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you... For now" I told him. Well I would if he tried to make a move on me. But he seemed way far from trying that. he didn't respond but got relaxed a little. "what's your name?" I asked as we walked through the strawberry fields.

"um, my name is Theodore." Nice Manly name I thought sarcastically. Above us Filos was trying to poop on Theodore, he missed horribly every time though.

"My name is Matris. Who is your godly parent?" I really wanted to know because he seemed pretty unintimidating.

"My mom is Demeter." he mumbled. I had to hold back a laugh, poor kid the son of the flower goddess. We saw the first building.

" That's the dining Pavilion!". Theodore said proudly. He was less shy now.

"Over there is our arena and chariot race stadium thing. Then here are the cabins. That one is mine, well it's actually demeters, I don't actually own it.". He was pointing at a cute little cabin completely covered in flowers and vines.

"Nice." I said "looks very er, Demetery". He beamed and then continued on the tour, there were some pretty wicked cabins that pretty much formed a full circle.

"They used to be a U shape, but then Percy Jackson asked for all the minor gods to have a cabin too." Theodore chatted happily I already knew most of the stuff he was saying, I was traveling with the hunters, not locked in a box. I let him continue anyway.

"Hey!" A girl ran up to Theadore. She looked about my age. (or at least the age I looked like.). She had strait red hair (which clashed horribly with her camp half blood tee shirt.) and a sprinkle of freckles covering her face.

"Oh hi! Who are you?". She said excitedly jumping up and down, "are you new here? Do you know who your godly parent is? I like your hair, it's really long! Wow! Your gonna love it here! Why are you wearing those white snow boots! It's really hot today!"

"Hi Doe." said Theodore "This is Matris-"

"I can introduce myself" I interrupted.

"I'm Matris. I am new here but I was a hunter for over 50 years. I have no Idea who my godly parent is, my hair has had a long time to grow and...". I was struggling to remember her last question. "Oh! I wear these snowboots because these are what hunters wear. I took off my parka though. That looks really out of place.".

"Oh thats cool" she said. After a second she started cracking up. She was one weird girl, I thought to myself. She kept on laughing and when she caught her breath she chocked out "get it? It's cool? Cause your wearing snowboots! Haha! I didn't mean to do that!" she continued laughing histariclly. I glanced at Theodore, he just shrugged and mouthed "typical Doe" she FINALLY finished laughing and I saw my chance to ask her some questions.

"So Doe, Who's your godly parent?". I asked politely trying to imagine the craziest god.

"My Pops is Hermes! She squeaked. "He is like the coolest god ever! He's the god of theives, travelers,roads, medicine, and I think there is something else... Hmm I can't believe I forgot! Oh well. I'm really good at all that stuff too.".

"Why is your name doe?" I asked, "isn't that a female deer, and like cookie dough?"

"Oh yea! People ask me that all the time. I have so many nicknames it's unbelievable. Like, I can't even remember all of them. Anyways Doe is short for Dorabelle. But Dorabelle is way to long and Dora is a little girl who teaches kids Spanish. I don't even know Spanish! I don't want those high expectations on me!"

. "Oh"

"What did you want to talk about Doe? Theodore said, speaking up for the first time in a while.

"hmm?" Doe asked absentmindedly

"Why did you come to talk to me?"

"Oh! That! You're cabin wanted me to check on you to see if your still alive. I don't know why you wouldn't be', but I'll go tell them your fine. See you guys at dinner." she started running toward the flower coveted cabin, halfway there she shouted "Mia!". Wings sprouted out of her shoes.

"Woa!" I jumped as Doe did a midair somersault and landed in front of the Demeter cabin.

"Hermes gave all his kids a pair. Doe is a little crazy, she loves delivering messages to the campers." Theodore informed me. "If your not claimed by sunset, you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin with her.". I shuddered. There was no way I'd get any sleep in a cabin with her. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a horn sounding in the distance.

"That's the dinner bell."theodore exclaimed "well actually it's a conch shell." He added as we made our way towards the Dining pavilion.

••••••••


End file.
